


Blue Moon

by mercurybard



Category: Mary Borsellino - The Wolf House series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikini Kill turns into a human whenever there's a blue moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The Wolf House belongs to Mary Borsellino. I'm just playing in her sandbox. Written for my au_bingo card. Prompt - Other: Animals (anthropomorphic or not).

She woke up when she fell off the bed. She tried to hiss when she hit the floor--it didn't really hurt, what with the thick carpeting that tickled her belly when she stalked through it, but her dignity was bruised--but it came out garbled. A paw flew to her throat, and she groaned inwardly as smooth bare skin met smooth bare skin.

A blue moon. She really needed to keep track of the humans' calendars better, so she knew when that rare astronomical event rolled around before waking up in human form. She didn't fit on Timothy's pillow like this.

With a sigh, she got to her feet and began hunting around the room for something to wear. She wasn't going to spend her one rare night as a human naked in Timothy's bedroom. She loved him as much as you could love your vampire owner when you were a kitten, but she loved being able to run more.

She found a pair of his boxers (soft flannel with red-nosed reindeer traipsing across them) that still had enough snap in the elastic to stay up around her narrower waist. Over that went one of Blake's bone-colored dress shirts, no longer quite so crisp after being worn the previous evening. It brushed the tops of her knees, hiding the boxes from sight. She crushed the hem to her face and inhaled but couldn't smell the unique aroma of vampire over the clean scent of fabric softener. Human noses sucked. The only socks she could find were way too big for her dainty paws...er, feet--the gray heel ended up hovering well above her ankle--but she pulled them on anyway, and then Timothy's tattered green Chucks. She had learned several blue moons back that as much as she hated having anything covering her feet, blisters were a bitch, especially when she changed back into a kitten. With the Chucks, at least, she'd still be able to feel the ground beneath her through the thin sliver of sole.

The shoes, like everything else, were too big (she really was a tiny, tiny kitten just like Blake's pet human, Jay, always said). She looped the laces a couple of times around her scrawny ankles before tying them off and then tiptoed on ungainly legs out of the bedroom. Alexander and Blake were still awake but luckily in other rooms of the upstairs suite. She crouched at the top of the stairs, trying to determine where the rest of the vampire-housemates were. Her human ears were so useless--little fleshy flaps stuck to the side of her head that didn't even *move*. How was anybody supposed to hear anything through them?

But it sounded like the downstairs housemates (the ones she'd never seen because Blake seemed to think they were the type to "eat puppies"...how that applied to her, the kitten, she still didn't know) were out, as usual. So she slipped down the stairs and out the front door with no one the wiser.

She paused for a moment on the townhouse's front stoop, her toes inside the Chucks curling over the edge of the concrete step and her eyes closed as she inhaled through her sad little nose. Car exhaust and leaf mold and the strange tang of the lake that even humans could detect if they paused long enough. Her home was a beautiful chorus of smells. Her butt twitched as she tried to wiggle a tail that currently wasn't there. She'd get it back in less than a day, when the blue moon set, but the lack of it would make running interesting. And she was going to run--because she was Bikini Kill and she was a beautiful predator. Just like Blake always said.


End file.
